


Scrambled Eggs

by cottonwoolfairy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eggs, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonwoolfairy/pseuds/cottonwoolfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet in which our hero attempts to make scrambled eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrambled Eggs

"What's this?" Rose asked as the Doctor set a plate down in front of her.  
"This is scrambled eggs" He grinned proudly and leant against the counter next to her, eyebrows waggling suggestively "Go on, try it."  
Rose looked down at the 'food' in front of her. It was some sort of grey jelly. She poked at it with her fork and it wobbled at her.  
"Uh ... what did you make it with?"  
"Eggs."  
Rose looked over at him doubtfully. "You're sure they were chicken?"  
He looked a bit affronted at her lack of confidence and his face fell a little. Rose glanced at the goo again. She just couldn't force herself to eat it. "Please," She pushed the plate away "Please, Doctor, never attempt pancakes."  
"No?" the Doctor frowned and absently picked a bit of parsley off the top of the eggs "I though I was getting quite a knack for this Terran cookery."  
She smiled fondly and shook her head "You've got lots of other talents ..."  
"Hmm" he chewed disconsolately on the herb.  
"... you're just ... no Jamie Oliver."  
"I suppose it doesn't really matter" he said, his mood reflective "I am brilliant at practically everything else," The Doctor picked at the remnants of parsley "What is this stuff for though? It tastes horrid!"  
Rose shrugged and smiled "Who knows?"  
He grinned back smugly, good humour returned, and hopped off the counter onto the balls of his feet, arms spread wide "besides, Jamie Oliver never had a time machine!"

**Author's Note:**

> I very nearly called this ficlet 'The Naked Chef', but figured that would just be wishful thinking.


End file.
